Human waste from a person undergoing chemotherapy typically includes toxic chemicals that are carcinogenic. According to the estimates, about 98 percent of the administered chemotherapy drugs pass through the human body. When disposed of conventionally through the septic system and/or sewage treatment plant, even trace amounts of carcinogens can affect the environment. Burning the carcinogenic human waste is also inadequate as burning contaminates air.
More advanced methodologies for disposing of such waste include transporting the waste to a facility at which the toxic chemicals are removed from the waste and recycled or disposed of in a safe manner. However, this conventional approach is complex and not cost efficient.